Like Her
by Mrs. Marauder
Summary: 3 year old Rose Weasley proclaims she wants to be "Just like Aunt Ginny" but what does that really mean? And why is Ron so irate when he finds out his daughters goal? This is a first draft and I will be prefecting it only if you guys like the idea


Dishes clanked together as the diners around them enjoyed their delicious but pricey meals. The rich aromas of the food wafting from the kitchens mixed with the warmth from the stone fireplaces, giving everyone a feeling of pleasure. Sitting cozily, tucked away in a corner of the posh restaurant were two young couples. The lights were dimmed around them, even more so than the rest of the room. It was almost as if they were trying to slip between the cracks, hoping that nobody would recognize them, but knowing eventually that somebody would. They always did.

From across the room you couldn't see their faces, just a blur. However it was obvious that they were deeply in love with the person beside them. A waiter dressed in pristine white pushed open the kitchen doors. They swung back and forth a couple of time. By the time he reached their table the doors had settled back into their original position.

It was odd. Usually when food was placed in front of people at a restaurant they started to eat immediately. That was not the case. Instead they continued on with their conversation with a complete disregard to the rapidly cooling food sitting before them. Finally as if they only just noticed their plates they all focused on the table and began to eat.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Who would have thought we'd be where we are now?" one of the women asked as she cuddled up to her raven haired husband.

"We defiantly have done some pretty amazing stuff, personally to just be able to sit down without screaming kids running underneath my feet is a blessing."

"So that's why you love your job so much is it Hermione?" the raven haired man joked.

"Haha, you're hilarious Harry. No I love my job just because I love it."

"Well there we go, that explains everything," her husband laughed.

"No really," she protested, "It's just such an amazing thing to be doing."

"Ron mate," Harry said.

"What?"

"I think she's sleeping with the boss, sorry to have to break it to you."

"Damn and I though the only reason she was now Assistant Director in the Magical Law Enforcement was her talent."

Laughter rippled around the table but stopped abruptly when Hermione didn't join in the laughter. A brief look of distress flashed across Ron's face but then he shook it away. No there was no way that had actually happened. Besides it was their anniversary and that defiantly was no time to be thinking of such things.

A loud scrunching noise interrupted the silence and forced everyone to look over at Ginny who was eagerly searching through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing."

"Really?" he looked at her skeptically but she wouldn't budge.

Continuing on with their conversations they left Ginny to her search. Only after she dumped the entire contents of her bag out on her lap did she find what she was looking for. "There that little sucker is. Damn things," she cursed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just…" she smiled coyly at them, "Your chocolate frog cards."

"You're kidding me?" Ron all but screamed. Hermione jammed her elbow into his stomach and he instantly regained his composure, "I mean how very thoughtful of them, but I don't understand why?'

Hermione rolled her eyes in response and so did Ginny as she passed the newly minted, first printing of the cards to each of them.

"How'd you get them baby?" Harry asked his wife.

"Okay, okay enough is enough. I do not want you calling my baby sister baby. Do you understand?"

"Ron you just about repeated every word you said," Ginny laughed, man she loved these guys. They were so much fun.

Ginny cuddled up to Harry's side as he read his short biography, "How could they shorten all that has happened to you into only a few lines?" she commented.

"Rose said the cutest thing today," Hermione began as she placed her card into her purse.

"What was it?" Ginny asked eagerly. She loved her little niece dearly.

"She said and I quote Mommy when I get big I want to be Aunt Ginny."

"You're kidding?" Harry broke out once again into laughter, "Mate," he turned to Ron, "You're going to have to keep a short leash on that one if she wants to be like Ginny."

Everyone was glaring at Harry and each of them had their separate reasons.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded.

"Well I…" Harry stumbled over his reasoning finally admitting defeat by shrugging his shoulders. That didn't solve any problems though.

"Yeah what is that supposed to mean because Ginny isn't like that," Ron protested.

A snicker escaped Hermione's lips and with a gasp her hands flew to cover her lips, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "its true though."

"You're joking right. Are we talking about the same person here?" Ron demanded, "Ginny?" he turned on his sister, "You're not like that. Sure you've got a temper and are demanding but that's not what they're talking about is it?"

Ginny's face had turned red as only a redhead's could do, "I'll let Harry answer that one for you. Go a head honey."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. No way was he explaining why Ginny wasn't a good role model to her older brother. He wouldn't get out of there alive.

"We're waiting," Ginny chimed, "any day now would be excellent."

"Well…uhm…she's a lot of fun," Harry muttered.

"Thanks a lot. I've been you're wife for 2 years now and all you can say about me is that I'm fun? Sheesh."

"Okay, okay that's enough I've had it with this awkward conversation. Yes Ron, Ginny is a great girl who likes to let her hair down sometimes. Remember she is an adult now and also married to your best friend so…"

"That's the worst part about it. How am I supposed to look him in the eye?" Ron grumbled.

"You'll figure it out," Ginny cooed.

"Man this is awkward."

"No what's awkward is the fact that our foods been sitting in front of us going cold an nobody's even noticed," Harry said.

"Food!" Ron cheered as he raced to pick up his fork.

"Calm down," Hermione said, "This isn't home."

"No if it were home I'd have taken you right here on the table honey."

"Ron!" Ginny moaned, "Please I'm trying to eat."

"Well I just had the worst possible revelation about you so now it's your turn to vomit in your mouth."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem little sis."

Ginny's temper flared but all she did was turn to Harry and place her hand directly on his crotch, "I think we'd have more fun at home celebrating our anniversary. What do you think?"

"I…Sounds good to me," Harry jumped up pulled Ginny to her feet. With a slight wave to the seated couple they took off to pay and then it was a direct trip home. They left behind a fuming Ron but Ginny didn't feel that sorry for Hermione. Hermione had told Ginny one day that Ron was best when he was angry and since then Ginny had done everything in her power to help her friend out, and boy she'd be lucky tonight. Ron was furious over what she was doing in bed and the fact that his 3 year old daughter wanted to be just like her. Hermione was in for some fun tonight. Then again so was she.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n first off I'm going to apologize. I kind of feel like I wasted my time on this and yours as well. There was so much dialogue and it was confusing in the first place. I'm only going to post it just because I'd like some helpful hints from you guys. I plan to rewrite it and believe me it won't be this bad. What happened was I had this idea for about 2 lines and then I couldn't think of how I wanted to word anything or make it happen and nothing came out right. Because I failed so miserably on this I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about it so I promise that a better version will be out soon. I'm pretty embarrassed to even admit I wrote this but again I like to post everything I write I find that it improves my writing.

So please take a few seconds to review. It will really help me and look out for a more intricate story line coming soon.


End file.
